Geteiltes Leid ist Doppeltes Glück
by Leandra Nendalored
Summary: Der König Gondors und der Fürst von Ithilien teilen ein gemeinsames Schicksal. Kein Slash.


Geteiltes Leid ist doppeltes Glück

Genre: Humor

Rating: PG-13

Inhalt: Der König Gondors und der Fürst von Ithilien teilen ein gemeinsames Schicksal.

A/N: Ich bin heut morgen wach geworden und mir fiel diese Story ein. Ich wollte sie eigentlich  witziger gestalten, aber irgendwie ist sie stellenweise doch eher rührend geworden. Ich hoffe, es ist trotzdem lustig. 

Bitte sagt mir, wie ihr sie findet J 

Ein schmerzerfüllter Schrei hallte durch die Korridore des Schlosses in Minas Tirith. 

Eine Magd eilte durch die Gänge und brachte saubere Tücher in den großen Raum, in dem die Königin Arwen auf einem Bett lag und sich vor Pein hin und her warf. 

Ein weiteres qualvolles Stöhnen schnitt durch das Zimmer, als Eowyn sich ebenfalls unter Schmerzen auf ihrem Lager, das gleich neben Arwens stand, aufbäumte. 

Bei ihren leidenden Frauen saßen König Aragorn und der Fürst von Ithilien, Faramir, hielten ihren Gattinnen die Hand, und litten mit ihnen, sowohl seelisch als auch körperlich, was die fahle Farbe auf ihren Gesichtern belegte. 

„Du musst pressen, Schatz", flüsterte Aragorn seiner Arwen zu, während er zärtlich ihre Stirn streichelte.

„Das weiß ich selbst, du Idiot!" zischte sie ihn an. 

Faramir warf Aragorn einen mitleidigen Blick zu. Er hatte dies schon zweimal zuvor erlebt, als Eowyn ihm ihre ersten beiden Töchter geschenkt hatte. Doch für den König war es das erste Mal, und er schien mit der Situation sichtlich überfordert.

Vielen Schrecken hatte er sich in seinem langen Leben bereits gestellt. Ringgeister, Orks, Piraten und Trolle, aber die bevorstehende Geburt seines ersten Kindes lies den stolzen Herrscher Gondors vor Angst erzittern. 

Die Wehen hatten bei Arwen bereits vor sechs Stunden eingesetzt, und noch immer wand sie sich vor Schmerzen auf dem Bett umher, stöhnte und keuchte unter den Anstrengungen, und das einzige, was Aragorn tun konnte, war ihre Hand zu halten und ihr gut zuzureden. Er kam sich so hilflos vor. 

Wieder blickte er zu Faramir, der viel gelassener schien. Er und seine Gemahlin waren vor zwei Monaten nach Minas Tirith gekommen, um das siebenjährige Jubiläum von Aragorns Krönung zu feiern, doch hatte es in Eowyns Schwangerschaft Komplikationen gegeben, und ihr war strengste Bettruhe verordnet worden. So musste sie die letzten beiden Monate im Schloss des Königs verbringen und ihr Kind dort zur Welt bringen. 

Der ehemalige Truchsess von Gondor lächelte seine Frau aufmunternd an. 

„Immer schön atmen, fft, fft, fft, fft", hechelte er ihr vor, und Eowyn ahmte es ihm nach. 

„Ja genau", sagte Aragorn, „fft, fft, fft, fft."

„Hör auf zu hecheln! Das macht mich ganz nervös!" schrie die anmutige Elbenfrau mit schmerzverzerrtem und leicht wütenden Gesichtsausdruck.  
Aragorn biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Was er tat, er tat es verkehrt.

Wieder blickte er zu dem Paar neben ihm. Eowyn war so viel ruhiger, sie lächelte ihren Gatten dankbar an für die Unterstützung, die er ihr gab, und ihre Augen glänzten nicht nur von Schmerzestränen sondern auch in freudiger Erwartung auf ihr drittes Kind. 

Würde es wieder ein Mädchen werden?

Faramir war der festen Überzeugung, dass seine Gemahlin ihm endlich einen männlichen Erben schenken würde. Er hatte in den zwei Monaten seines Aufenthalts in der weißen Stadt genügend Zeit gehabt, auf den Märkten Spielzeug und Kleider für das Kleine einzukaufen und hatte sogar in einem der vielen Geschäfte eine Wiege in Auftrag gegeben, die er stolz am Tag zuvor abgeholt hatte. Sie war liebevoll gefertigt und ganz und gar mit hellblauem Samt überzogen. Genau das Richtige für einen kleinen Jungen. 

Arwen schrie erneut laut auf, als die nächste Wehe einsetzte. Aragorns Hand pochte bereits unter ihrem eisernen Griff, doch versuchte er den Schmerz zu unterdrücken und biss sich wieder auf die Unterlippe, bis er den metallischen Geschmack von Blut auf seiner Zunge spürte.

„Au!" entglitt es ihm doch noch, und Arwen blitze ihn mit zornigen Augen an. 

„Au?" Sie stöhnte selbst vor Schmerz auf, als ihr Körper sich unter der Wehe zusammen krampfte. Mit einem heißeren Keuchen hatte sie die Welle des Schmerzes überstanden und widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihrem Gemahl.

„Au?" fragte sie erneut. „DU sagst ‚Au'?"

Aragorn blickte sie entschuldigend an. Wie konnte er nur so unsensibel sein?  
"Ich versuche hier gerade etwas so groß wie eine Melone aus einer Öffnung so groß wie eine Zitrone zu pressen und DU SAGST AU?" Aragorn wünschte sich fast, dass eine neue Wehe über seine Gattin kommen würde. Der Schmerz von eben war doch wesentlich angenehmer gewesen als diese Zurechtweisung.

„Nun… ich… äääh…Du hast meine Hand so fest gedrückt."

„Ich hab WAAAAAAAAS?" Eine erneute Welle von Schmerz fuhr durch Arwens und auch Aragorns Körper, als die Königin die Hand ihres Gatten nun noch fester zusammen presste. 

Einheitlich schrieen sie aus voller Inbrunst, bis die Wehe Arwens nachließ und Aragorn spürte, wie ein der Knochen seines Mittelfingers brach. 

Der König riss sich von seiner Königin los und hielt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die lädierte Hand, auf einem Bein durch den Raum hüpfend. Bei seinen Bemühungen, den Schmerz zu unterdrücken, warf er einen kleinen Tisch um, auf dem eine Schale mit heißem Wasser stand, und konnte einer weiteren Verletzung in Form von Verbrennungen gerade noch entgehen, als er rückwärts zu Boden taumelte. 

Die Magd, die zuvor damit beschäftigt war, die sauberen Tücher bereit zu legen, eilte nun zu seiner Seite und half ihm auf. 

Arwen keuchte ihm elbische Schimpfwörter entgegen, und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben wünschte sich Aragorn, er hätte nie die Sprache der Elben erlernt. 

Während er zurück zum Bett seiner Gemahlin ging und sich den pochenden Finger hielt, blickte er zu Faramir, der sich ein Kichern kaum noch verkneifen konnte. Und auch Eowyns Lippen umspielte trotz ihres eigenen Schmerzes ein Lächeln. 

Grimmig und zugleich voller Furcht, kehrte der König von Gondor, der sein stolzes Haupt nun gesenkt hatte wie ein geprügelter Hund, zu seiner Gattin zurück, und nahm nun an ihrer anderen Seite Platz, um ihre Hand mit seiner noch unversehrten zu halten. 

„Schatz, das schaffen wir schon", sagte er besänftigend. 

„WIR schaffen das schon?" Was hatte er diesmal Falsches gesagt? „WIR???" Arwen wurde zunehmends wütender. „Du meinst wohl ICH schaffe es, während du dich wie ein Narr aufführst?" 

Aragorn wusste nicht, wie er darauf antworten sollte. Um weiteren Streit und wohlmöglich einen weiteren gebrochenen Finger zu verhindern, nickte er nur.

„Ja… ehm, ja, genau. D-das meinte ich."

Nun konnte Faramir sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Schallendes Gelächter hallte durch den Raum, und auch die Fürstin von Ithilien schluckte ihren Schmerz herunter und lachte laut. 

Wie konnten sie es nur wagen, ihren König auszulachen?! Aragorn überlegte bereits, was er dieser Unverschämtheit entgegnen sollte, doch war jeglicher Gedanken daran vergessen, als Arwen plötzlich seinen Haarschopf ergriff und ihre Finger in seiner Kopfhaut vergrub. Wieder schrieen sie gemeinsam vor Schmerz, und Aragorn fragte sich, ob der harte Griff seiner lieblichen Gattin eine kahle Stelle auf seinem königlichen Haupt hinterlassen würde. 

In diesem Moment ging die Tür des Gemachs auf und eine sehr rundliche ältere Frau trat ein. 

„Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen", grüßte sie mit strahlendem Gesicht und glockenheller Stimme. „Entschuldigt die Verspätung, aber der Sohn eines Bäckers hat sich nur allzu wohl im Leibe seiner Mutter gefühlt und mochte nicht heraus kommen." Sie lachte fröhlich und stemmte die fleischigen Hände in ihre gebärfreudigen Hüften. 

„Wie weit ist die Königin?" fragte sie die Magd. 

„Die Wehen kommen bereits alle vier Minuten", antwortete diese, und die Hebamme machte sich zum Bett Arwens auf. 

„Dann wollen wir doch mal sehen." Sie warf die Decke zurück und bedeutete der Königin ihre Beine anzuwinkeln. 

„Der Muttermund ist schon weit geöffnet", sagte sie und begann dann, den Unterleib zu betasten. „Hmm." Der überfröhliche Gesichtsausdruck wich aus ihren runden Zügen und wurde durch ein tiefes Stirnrunzeln ersetzt. 

Aragorn bekam sofort Panik. „Was ist los? Stimmt etwas nicht?" fragte er ängstlich.

„Oh, nun ja. Es ist nichts schlimmes, Eure Hoheit. Nur gefällt mir die Position des Babys nicht." Wieder lachte sie. „So findet das Kleine den Ausgang nicht. Wir werden es ein wenig drehen müssen." 

Aragorn wurde nun bleicher als die Wand. „D-drehen? Wie wollt ihr…" Er riskierte einen Blick, um zu sehen, was die Hebamme vorhatte. Seine Augen weiteten sich, sowohl vor Schrecken als auch vor wiederkehrendem Schmerz, als Arwen seine bisher noch unversehrte Hand fester umklammerte.

„A-a-aber ihr könnt d-doch nicht…. Mit den H-händen… d-d-da…. OH!"

Seine Augen rollten angesichts des Bildes, das sich ihm bot, nach hinten, der letzte Hauch von Farbe, der auf seinem stolzen Antlitz gewesen war, verschwand und seine Knie wurden weich, als der Herrscher Gondors, der furchtlose und tapfere Krieger ohnmächtig auf dem Boden zusammen sank. 

Arwen schrie vor Schmerz auf, als die Amme das Köpfchen des Babys in die richtige Position brachte. 

„Steh sofort wieder AUUUUUUF!" schrie sie ihrem bewusstlosen Gatten entgegen, doch dieser rührte sich nicht. Als der Schmerz etwas nachließ, erblickte sie eine Blumenvase auf dem Nachttisch neben ihrem Bett. Sie riss die Pflanzen heraus und schüttete das kalte Wasser über das königliche Haupt ihres Gatten. 

„Wach auf du Trottel!" 

Aragorn schüttelte sich, als er langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein kam, doch wünschte er sich wieder die Ohnmacht herbei, als ihm klar wurde, in welcher Situation er sich befand. 

Er rappelte sich tapfer wieder auf und kehrte an die Seite seiner Königin zurück, die ihn böse anfunkelte.

„Ich habe Schmerzen und du führst dich auf, als würdest du von allen hier im Raum am meisten leiden", zischte sie. 

„E-es tut mir leid, Liebling", sagte er leise mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln.

„Lass diesen Hundeblick! Diese Qualen habe ich allein dir zu verdanken! Aber du wolltest ja unbedingt einen Erben, als ob wir dafür nicht noch ein paar Jahrzehnte Zeit hätten. Menschen! Ich hätte auf Ada hören sollen und einen Elben heiraten sollen. Dann wäre mir das hier noch ein paar Jahrtausende erspart geblieben." 

Hätte Aragorn den Inhalt dieser Worte ignoriert, so hätte er sie fast bewundert, dafür, dass sie so viel Energie aufbringen konnte, ihm jetzt diese Standpauke zu halten. Doch hatte das, was seine geliebte Arwen eben gesagt hatte, ihn zutiefst verletzt. 

Die Hebamme wand sich nun Eowyn zu, die sich unter einer starken Wehe zusammen krümmte, während Faramir ihr zärtlich die Stirn streichelte und ermutigend ihre Hand hielt.

„Hier ist alles bestens", sagte die Amme, nachdem sie einen Blick unter die Decke der Fürstin von Ithilien geworfen hatte. „Ihr müsst jetzt nur noch pressen, Mylady."

Faramir streckte sanft seinen Arm unter Eowyns Rücken und half ihr, sich nach vorne zu lehnen. 

„Bald hast du es geschafft", sagte er. „Danke, dass du diese Strapazen auf dich nimmst, um mir ein Kind zu schenken. Oh, wie ich dich liebe, Eowyn!" Er küsste sie zärtlich auf die Stirn. 

„Danke, dass du bei mir bist", antwortete sie heiser und trotz der Anstrengungen mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich liebe dich auch!"

Aragorn blickte neidisch zu dem Paar, das so liebevoll miteinander umging, während seine Gemahlin ihm die schlimmsten Beleidigungen an den Kopf warf.   
"Ich wünschte, du wärest ein bisschen wie Eowyn." Oh, oh, hatte er seinen Gedanken wirklich laut ausgesprochen?

„WAS?" War Arwen zuvor wütend gewesen, so spiegelte ihr Gesichtsausdruck nun einen Zorn wieder, der Aragorn bis in die Fußzehen erbeben lies.

Auch Faramir blickte ihn skeptisch an. 

„Ich…ich…ich…äääh… ich h-habs nicht s-s-so gemei…"

„DU ELENDER SCHUFT! Ich wusste doch, dass du Gefühle für diese dämliche Blondine hast!"

„Nenn sie nicht dämlich." Aragorn wünschte sich auch diesmal, er hätte lieber den Mund gehalten. 

„Ja genau! Verteidige sie auch noch. Ich wusste doch, dass etwas faul ist, als du ihren Namen letztens im Schlaf gemurmelt hAAAAAAAST!" Eine weitere Wehe schnitt der zornigen Königin das Wort ab, und auch Eowyn fiel in die Schmerzensschreie ein.

Nun blickte Faramir, der zuvor so gelassen gewesen war, den König wütend an. 

„Du hast im Schlaf den Namen meiner Frau erwähnt?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, und doch klang er gefährlich und böse. 

Aragorn schluckte schwer. Wie sollte er sich jemals aus dieser Misere herausmanövrieren? Dabei hatten es alle nur missverstanden. 

„Nun, ich… äh… ich hatte geträumt, dass…." 

„Du hast von MEINER FRAU geträumt?" Faramir sprang auf und stand nun direkt vor Aragorn, in dessen Hals sich ein dicker Kloß bildete. Wie sollte er bloß erklären, wie es wirklich gewesen war?

„Ja… also…. Ich…" Er brachte keinen vollständigen Satz  mehr über die Lippen. Auf dem Bett hinter ihm wand sich seine wunderschöne aber gefährlich wütende Gattin vor den Schmerzen der Geburt, vor ihm stand ein fast ebenso wütender Fürst von Ithilien und dahinter lag Eowyn, die ihn verdutzt anblickte, während die Hebamme die Streitigkeiten professionell ignorierte und den Fortschritt der Geburten begutachtete, von einem Bett zum anderen huschend.

Aragorn wusste nicht wie ihm geschah, als die Faust Faramirs plötzlich auf sein Gesicht zuraste. Er taumelte zurück und landete mit einem lauten Knall auf dem Boden, sich die nun blutende Nase haltend. 

„Faramir, so lass mich doch erklären!" flehte er, als dieser wieder auf ihn zukam. 

„Was gibt es da noch zu erklären?" 

„Schatz, du kannst doch nicht den König von Gondor verprügeln", keuchte Eowyn, die mit weit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Bett lag und kurz davor stand, ihr drittes Kind zur Welt zu bringen. 

„Dass DU … fft…fft… ihn verteidigst… fft… fft… war ja klar!" schrie Arwen. „Ich… fft … fft… wusste doch, fft…dass du hinter meinem… fft… fft… Mann her bist!" Ihr Atem kam nun in abgehacktem Hecheln, während das Kind sich langsam den Weg nach draußen bahnte. 

Ein weiterer Schlag Faramirs traf Aragorns ratloses Gesicht. Er wünschte, der Boden würde sich unter ihm auftun und ihn verschlingen. Dann wäre dieser Alptraum endlich vorbei. 

„Ich… fft….fft… bin nicht hinter… fft… fft… deinem Mann her!" entgegnete Eowyn nun ebenso hechelnd, als der König von Gondor sich endlich aufrappelte und seinem Angreifer stellte. 

Beinahe hätte Faramirs Faust erneut sein Gesicht getroffen, als er diesen Schlag abwehren konnte, und selber zum Streich ausholte. Er hatte seinen königlichen Stolz wieder gefunden und trat dem Fürst von Ithilien entgegen. 

„Nein, den König kann ich nicht verprügeln", sagte Faramir. „Aber in diesem Raum sind wir nicht König und Fürst, sondern zwei werdende Väter." Diese Rede hatte Aragorn genügend Zeit gegeben, sich auf den anderen werdenden Vater zu stürzen und ihn zu Boden zu werfen. Zwischen den Betten ihrer Gattinnen rollten sie auf dem Boden umher, zerrten an sich und waren damit beschäftigt, die gegenseitigen Schläge abzuwehren. 

Die eben noch so zuversichtliche Hebamme schien nun auch mit der Situation etwas überfordert, als sie zwischen der Königin und der Fürstin hin und her sprang, um den beiden Frauen bei der Geburt zu helfen. Als sie einen großen Schritt von Arwens Seite zu Eowyn machen wollte, stolperte sie über die streitenden Edelmänner und begrub die beiden unter ihrem nicht all zu geringen Gewicht.

„AUUUU!" schrie Aragorn, der als unterster am Boden lag und ein Knie an einer sehr empfindlichen Stelle spürte. Die Hebamme raffte sich schwerfällig wieder auf und zerrte Faramir am Kragen auf die Beine. Mit der anderen Hand griff sie nach dem König und zog ihn ebenso unsanft nach oben. 

Wie zwei ungezogene Kinder standen sie vor der wütenden Frau, deren rundes Gesicht nun verschiedene Töne von Rot angenommen hatte. 

„Raus!" sagte sie nur und die beiden Männer erzitterten auf Grund ihrer bedrohlichen Stimme. 

„Aber…" Faramir wollte widersprechen, um bei seiner Gemahlin bleiben zu können. Doch sah er schnell ein, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, als die Hebamme sowohl ihn als auch Aragorn mürrisch gen Ausgang schob.

Die Tür fiel laut ins Schloss und die beiden Streithähne standen verdattert im leeren Korridor. 

Aragorn seufzte resignierend und lies sich an der Wand herab gleiten, um an sie gelehnt am Boden zu sitzen. Faramir ahmte es ihm nach.

„Ich habe nicht von ihr in dieser Weise geträumt", sagte Aragorn leise. „Es war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Traum, in dem ihr beide vorkamt. Arwen hat völlig außer Acht gelassen, dass ich im Schlaf oft rede."

Faramir nickte und nahm ihm die Erklärung ab. „'Tschuldigung", murmelte er.

„'S schon gut", antwortete Aragorn und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Wir waren wohl beide mit der Situation überfordert, obwohl du so ruhig zu sein schienst."

Faramir lachte kurz auf. „Ruhig? Nun ja, ich gab mein Bestes, es Eowyn glauben zu lassen. Es ist zwar schon unser drittes Kind, aber ich bin immer noch nervös."

Bewunderung war in des Königs Gesicht geschrieben. „Und ich habe mich wirklich aufgeführt wie ein Idiot", gestand er. 

„Nun ja, mit Arwen scheint es wirklich nicht leicht zu sein."

Beinahe wurde Aragorn wütend, dass Faramir seine geliebte Gattin beleidigt hatte, doch wusste er, dass der Fürst ganz richtig lag.

„Ja, es ist wohl die Anstrengung. Sonst ist sie nicht so." Plötzlich wurde er sich wieder des Schmerzes in seiner Hand bewusst und hielt sich den pochenden Finger. 

„Ich glaub der ist gebrochen", sagte er und erntete ein mitleidiges Lächeln von Faramir. 

„Frauen entwickeln ungeahnte Kräfte, wenn sie im Kindbett liegen. Anders würden sie es wohl nicht schaffen", erklärte Faramir und Aragorn nickte. 

„Wir würden wahrscheinlich vor Schmerz sterben, wären wir an ihrer Stelle. Aber lass sie das nicht wissen, in Ordnung? Sonst halten sie es uns ewig vor."

Der Fürst von Ithilien lachte und nickte zustimmend, als plötzlich aus dem Inneren des Zimmers hinter ihnen zwei laute Schreie kamen. Die beiden Männer sprangen auf, Sorge in ihren Gesichtern. Die Wehklagen ihrer Gattinnen verebbten, als sie plötzlich ein anderes Geräusch vernahmen. Das Weinen zweier Babys war zu hören und die beiden Väter stürmten gleichzeitig das Zimmer. 

Der Blick, der sich Aragorn bot, lies Tränen in seine Augen schießen. Auf den Betten lagen die beiden Mütter und hielten die in Decken eingewickelten Säuglinge auf dem Arm. 

Der König eilte sofort zu seiner Arwen, die Schmerzen und Schrecken von eben ganz vergessend, als er zum ersten Mal in das Gesicht seines Kindes blickte.

„Was ist es?" fragte er zaghaft.

„Ihr habt einen wunderschönen, gesunden Sohn, Eure Hoheit", antwortete die Hebamme und ihre Züge waren zu Aragorns Erleichterung wieder freundlicher. 

„Ein Sohn." Er lächelte glücklich und strich dem Kind sanft über die Stirn, während Arwen es schützend in ihren Armen hielt. Auch sie lächelte nun, und Aragorn fragte sich, ob es dieselbe Frau war, die ihm eben noch einen Finger gebrochen und ihn in diversen Sprachen Mittelerdes verflucht hatte. 

„Er ist so wunderschön." Der König spürte nun wirklich Tränen in seinen Augen, als er in das zarte Gesichtchen seines Sohnes blickte. 

Nur kurz wandte er seinen Blick von dem Kind ab, um zu dem anderen Paar zu blicken.

Faramir hatte die gleiche Frage gestellt, wie Aragorn zuvor. 

„Es ist ein Mädchen, mein Herr", antwortete die Hebamme und Aragorn konnte deutlich einen Anflug von Enttäuschung auf Faramirs Gesicht erkennen.

„Oh… und ich hab all diese hellblauen Sachen gekauft", sagte er, doch als auch er das friedliche Antlitz seiner kleinen Tochter erblickte, schalt er sich innerlich für seine Reaktion. 

„Na ja, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Wie wollen wir sie denn nennen?" fragte er. Boromir war nun keine Möglichkeit mehr. 

Eowyn lächelte erleichtert. Sie hatte sich Gedanken gemacht, ob ihr Gatte enttäuscht sein könnte, dass sie ihm wieder eine Tochter geschenkt hatte, doch sah sie nun, wie er liebevoll die Wange der Kleinen streichelte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn tupfte. 

„Nun, ich dachte wir könnten nach meiner Großmutter Morwen nennen?"

Faramir nickte. Ihre erste Tochter hieß wie seine Mutter Finduilas und die zweite hatten sie nach Eowyns Mutter Theodwyn genannt. 

„Wenn unser nächstes Kind ein Sohn wird, dann nennen wir ihn Boromir", sagte Eowyn lächelnd. 

„Du meinst… du würdest diese Strapazen noch einmal auf dich nehmen?" Faramir blickte sie voller Bewunderung an.

„Nun ja, ich denke schon, aber das hat noch Zeit." Faramir blickte seine Gemahlin voller Liebe an und küsste sie sanft auf den Mund. 

„Und wie wollen wir ihn nennen?" fragte Aragorn, der seinen Arm um seine geliebte Arwen gelegt hatte, während er mit der anderen Hand sanft und vorsichtig die Wange seines ersten Kindes streichelte. 

„Ich dachte wir nennen ihn Eldarion, der Erbe der Eldar." 

Aragorn nickte dem Vorschlag seiner Gattin zu. „Ja, so nennen wir ihn." Kurz hatte er überlegt, ihr zu widersprechen und Arathorn vorzuschlagen, doch schien ihm dieser neue Name dann doch kreativer als Kinder immer nach toten Vorfahren zu nennen. 

Die Hebamme stand lächelnd vor den Betten der frisch gebackenen Eltern. Warum sich Paare nur immer so streiten mussten während den Geburten? Aber nun war wieder alles in Ordnung. Die Frauen waren erschöpft aber wohl auf, die Kinder gesund und munter und die Väter sichtlich erleichtert und überglücklich. 

Sie wurde hier nun nicht mehr gebraucht und verlies das Zimmer lautlos und überlies die beiden Paare ihrem neugewonnenen Glück. 


End file.
